In recent years, a mobile communication operator named a mobile virtual network operator (MVNO) has attracted attention. The MVNO borrows a network from another operator (e.g., a mobile network operator (MNO)) who owns the network, and provides mobile communication services to users using the network with its own brand.
In some cases, the MVNO may borrow and use communication lines from multiple MNOs. The MVNO may use two networks, for example, a network conforming to long term evolution (LTE) and a network conforming to a wireless local area network (WLAN). In order for the users to perform a radio communication without delay, the MVNO estimates a throughput for a case where each user of the MVNO accesses to each network, and controls the combination of user terminal device and a network so as to provide an optimum throughput as a whole.
A technique for estimating a throughput has been proposed.
Related techniques are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-005768.